Angiogenesis means a process for forming a new blood vessel near a pre-existing blood vessel. Under a normal physiological mechanism, during the process of a response which can result from a stimulation of signal transduction for angiogenesis, such as wound healing or the menstrual cycle of women, a controlled angiogenesis will occur and be maintained for about 1-2 weeks. However, pathological angiogenesis is not controlled by a normal physiological mechanism. Regulation of angiogenesis plays a very important balancing role in the human body. Under a strong angiogenesis effect, it may result in diabetic retinopathy, rheumatoid arthritis, or may accelerate aggravation or metastasis of a tumor. In addition, when angiogenesis is over-suppressed, it may result in occurrence of diseases related to hemorrhage, apoplexy, cardiovascular diseases, etc. and even affect wound healing of a patient due to a defective coagulation function.
At present, about 19 kinds of angiogenesis inhibitors are used clinically, and indications for these drugs comprise various solid tumors, age-related macular degeneration, choroidal neovascularization, diabetic macular edema, diabetic retinopathy, ocular neoplasm, retinal venous occlusion, telangiectasis, etc. Since angiogenesis is related to various diseases, development of a new angiogenesis inhibitor is a very important research direction and development field at present and in the future.